marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Sersi (Earth-616)
Sersy, Sylvia Sersi, Mesmer, Mistress of Illusions | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Eternals of Olympia; formerly , , | Relatives = Helios (father); Perse (mother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 140 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Olympia | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, dancer, actress, stage magician, hedonist | Education = | Origin = Eternal of Earth | PlaceOfBirth = Olympia, Greece | Creators = Jack Kirby; | First = | HistoryText = Early Years Sersi has existed for many years, although she seems to be considered one of the younger Eternals. She was still a child during Giglamesh's reign as champion-king of Uruk. It is known that she encountered the Greek hero Odysseus and temporarily turned his crew into pigs, for which she became famous in Greek mythology as Circe. As Circe she also imprisoned all the evils that escaped Pandora's box. She was present during Nero's burning of Rome and was assisted by Makkari. She also assisted Merlin during the days of King Arthur Pendragon . In modern times, Sersi lived on the Upper West Side in New York City when the Fourth Host of Celestials arived on Earth. Ikaris left Margo Damian in her care while he went off to defend the city against the Deviants' attack . When he was captured, Sersi alerted the other Eternals, but was captured herself by Kro's forces . She was released when a truce was reached and was part of the group who revealed the races' existence to Professor Samuel Holden . Avengers Sersi became associated with the Avengers after inviting them to one of her parties, and meeting her long-lost "cousin" Starfox of the Titan Eternals. She started a flirtation with Captain America (much to his embarrassment) and assisted him on a few cases. When her fellow Eternal Gilgamesh was injured in battle and could not longer function as an active Avengers, Captain America invited Sersi to join the team in Gilgamesh's place. Sersi accepted. Sersi's time with the Avengers proved troubling to her when she joined with a foreign Uni-Mind while confronting the Brethren. Eternal legends considered this a dire omen, and Sersi did appear changed by the experience. She became significantly more aggressive, even murderous when dealing with enemies. Ikaris and the Eternals appeared to judge Sersi for her irrational behavior, and it was decided to place her in a Gann Josin soul-bond with the Black Knight. Sersi was in love with the Knight, and it was hoped that his thought-waves could provide a calming influence on her troubled mind. Two problems: Dane Whitman was actually in love with Crystal, although he did have feelings for Sersi as well. Furthermore, Sersi's mind was being deliberated antagonized from a distance by Proctor, a parallel version of Dane whose stalker tendencies led him to chase down and destroy Sersis across the multiverse after being rejected by his own Sersi. Proctor's manipulations nearly drove Sersi mad as her teammates wondered if she really had become unstable. She eventually killed Proctor with his own Ebony Blade. Fearing that she would go mad, she opted to exile herself, with Whitman accompanying her. They ended up in the Ultraverse, where Sersi became possessed by the Infinity Gems. On their way back, they ended up in the Crusades, seeing the formation of Exodus, a foe they had 'first' met when the Avengers and X-Men clandestinely joined forces to save Luna from Fabian Cortez. Upon returning to the correct time Sersi and Whitman have had little contact. She has assisted the Avengers on occasion, but only rarely since they first reformed after Onslaught. She stayed on Earth rather than leave as part of the Uni-Mind. When the other remaining Eternals felt they needed to become more involved in the world of humans, she agreed. They portrayed themselves as an everyday superhero team, with Sersi adopting the name of Mesmer. Sprite's Trick When recently encountered by other Eternals, Sersi had no recollection of her past activities on Earth and had been spending her time in New York as a party planner. Sersi was later hired by Druig, currently deputy Prime Minister of Vorozheika, to publicize this small former Soviet republic by organizing a party at the Vorozheikan embassy. After the party was attacked by terrorists and prevented by Mark Curry and Iron Man, Stark asked Sersi of about registering, as she was a former Avenger. But, she was confused as to what he was talking about, and Iron Man himself was later dumbfounded as he discovered that there were no files based on Sersi in the Avengers database. Eventually, Sersi remembered her memories as she and the other Eternals discovered that Sprite was responsible for their memory loss. After the awakening of the Dreaming Celestial, Sersi decided to resume her normal life, wishing to be neither an Eternal, nor lead the life as an Avenger that was offered to her by Tony Stark. Danielle Cage She was one of the many applicants for nanny to Luke Cage and Jessica Jones' daughter, Danielle Cage. | Powers = Sersi is one of the most powerful Earth Eternals. As an Eternal she possesses: Super Strength: Sersi can bench/press at least 20 tons, however she can increase this though her levitation and telekinetic abilities. Near-Immortality Nervous System Control: She can control her nervous system deadening herself to pain, and control certain body functions to work more efficiently than usual. Superhuman Stamina: Sersi has incredible stamina. Regenerative Healing Factor: She can heal from nearly all wounds. Telepathy: Sersi can psychically communicate, read minds, project her thoughts into other people, and is skilled in the use of illusions. Her illusions affect all five senses and are virtually indistinguishable from the 'real thing'. Telekinesis: She can mentally move and control objects, living creatures, and fly. Flight: Sersi can fly at high speeds through telekinesis. Cosmic Energy Projection: Sersi is able to project blasts of cosmic energy from her hands or eyes. Teleportation: She can teleport herself and others across vast distances although doing so is unpleasant for Eternals. Matter Transmutation: Sersi is able to transmute nearly any item or being into almost whatever she wishes (she first used this ability to turn a man into a pig). She is 'adept level 5', the highest level an Eternal can reach in such categories. | Abilities = Skilled Fashion Designer: Sersi is an accomplished fashion designer, often using her powers to make changes 'on the fly'. Graceful Dancer: Sersi is very good at dancing. Multilingual: She is lingual in many ancient/dead languages, having lived through the time they were spoken. Possibly by telepathy, she knew Kree language. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Considering that she was Circe from the Greek myths, her first brief appearance occured during a flashback in , more than ten years before her first appearance as an Eternal. | Trivia = | Links = * http://www.marvel.com/universe/Sersi *The Eternals Message Board }} Category:Telepaths Category:Teleporters Category:Telekinesis Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Transmutation Category:Multilingual Category:Dancers Category:Martial Arts Category:Flight Category:Immortals Category:Ebony Blade User